Love in the war
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Unstiteuf][Unsterblicher x Newtiteuf][Yaoi][UA] Une bataille fait rage dans un petit village et il se retrouve obliger de fuir. Il faut qu'il retrouve son meilleur ami, lui seul sera là pour lui.


Auteur : Akabane

Aucun youtubers ne m'appartient tout ça tout ça.

Caché. Je devais rester caché. Mes membres tremblaient comme des feuilles et ma peau déjà pale semblait presque translucide. Douloureux, mon coeur se contractait sous la peur ressentit.  
Autour, j'entendais les explosions détruire les maisons de mon village, les hurlements de pauvres innocents. Des larmes brillantes coulaient en torrent sur mes joues égratignées.  
Dans mes mains fébriles, je serrais une dague offerte par ma mère avant qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour moi. Son sang vermeille traversait le plancher sous lequel j'étais planqué, venant tacher mes cheveux et mes vêtements.  
Terrorisé, je n'osais plus faire le moindre geste. Les sons semblaient de plus en plus lointain mais le temps, lui, me donnait une impression de torture.  
Alors que je me pensais en sureté, une hache s'abattit sur le sol, cassant les planches de bois. Un soldat énemie apparu sous mes yeux rouges terrifiés. Sa main aux gros doigts m'attrapa par les cheveux et me souleva par le cuir chevelu alors que je hurlais. La douleur atroce endurée par mon cuir chevelu à deux doigts de se déchirer me fit pleurer encore plus.  
Alors que son épée allait transpercer mon estomac, je plantais dans un ultime geste de survie la dague de ma genitrice gisant au sol dans la gorge de mon agresseur. Le liquide vermeille de mort gicla sur mon visage, se mellant à celui salé de mes larmes.  
Je tombais au sol alors que le cadavre de l'homme mort s'écroulait. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à sortir en courant de la maison qui fut la mienne et me mit à courir courir et courir le plus loin possible.  
Mes jambes me faisaient mal, tellement mal. Depuis combien de temps fuiais-je ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Cinq heures ? Je ne savais plus...  
J'aurais du l'écouter, j'aurais du le suivre quand il m'avait proposé. Mais comme un idiot j'avais refusé.  
Soudain, comme un mirage, une illusion d'un dieu de la souffrance pour m'achever, je vis une silouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me mis à hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.  
« **Unster ! Unster !** »  
Je ne reconnaissais plus ma voix. Mais visiblement, mon ami du me reconnaitre car il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant.  
Il m'avait tellement manqué que je mis à pleurer de plus belle. Mes jambes fatigués ? Que diable ! Je courrais encore plus vite et me jetais presque sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.  
« **N-NT ?** » me demanda timidement la voix du brun.  
J'avais presque envie de l'embrasser pour libérer toutes mes craintes, mais je ne pouvais pas...  
Ses bras se resserèrent autour de moi dans une tendre étreinte que j'avais toujours souhaité.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis mes retrouvailles avec Unster et cela me faisais du bien, malgré la perte de ma famille. Après tout, vivre au près de l'être aimé, c'est merveilleux, non ?  
Et bien non... Car il ne savait pas que j'étais raide dingue de lui et cela me contractait le coeur avec puissance.  
Mon ami, comme chaque matin, partait pour chasser et que l'on puisse se nourrir. Je me sentais parfois inutile, voir comme un fardeau pour lui, et s'est ainsi que moi aussi je suis partis pour chercher des fruits ou autres choses.  
Mauvaise idée.  
Après tout, les énemies devaient me chercher comme jamais, mais je n'avais point pensé à cela...  
Alors que, à l'aide de ma casquette, je ramassais des mûres, un flèche vint se planter dans mon mollet. La douleur fut fulgurante et un immense hurlument de douleur perça mes lèvres en tirant sur mes cordes vocales. Mes genoux flanchèrent et je me retrouva au sol, à quatre pattes. Je vis alors un homme, totalement de noir vêtu, sauter d'un arbre et s'approcher de moi son arc en main. La seule chose visible était ses yeux bleus océans rempli de haine. Dans une tentative désespérée, je me mis à reculer mais la main de l'archer m'attrapa par le col et me jeta, me faisant me gogner contre un arbre. Terrifié, ma voix transperça les airs.  
« **Unster ! UNSTER !** »  
Mais mon ami ne venait pas. L'homme aux yeux azurs commença à tirer sur la corde de son arc, le bandant en me visant de sa flèche.  
« **1...** »  
Les larmes coulaient en fines perles sur mes joues.  
« **2...** »  
Mon coeur battait la chamade, près à sortir de ma poîtrine. Je fermais les yeux.  
« **3...** »  
Mais là, au lieu d'entendre la flèche fendre l'air, j'entendis une longue plainte de douleur. Relevant mes paupières, j'écarquillais ces dernières.  
Devant moi se tenait l'archer, une épée transperçant son poitrail. Derrière lui, Unster, le regard noir.  
Dans une gerbe sang, mon ami retira sa lame en laissant tomber le cadavre au sol avant de se précipiter vers moi.  
« **NT ! NT, ça va ?!** »  
Je lui jetais un regard un peu amusé et un sourire se voulant rassurant malgré la douleur.  
Et là, son geste me surprena. Oui, car en ce jour où je fus blesser, Unster m'avait embrassé.  
J'avais sentit ses lèvres, douces et sucrés se poser sur les miennes. Sa langue mutine allant à la rencontre de la mienne.

 _Alors alors. Voilà un OS que j'avais écrit il y a longteeeeemps. En espérant que ça vous plaise~. Enjoy._

 _Akabane._


End file.
